Darkrai and Shaymin RP 1 (temp title)
by sonicxjones
Summary: A rp with Starsinger1 set after PMD Explorers of Time. Where a Shaymin finds Darkrai and they team up to stop a new threat to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Evenings came late the desert, as if the sun were eager to bake the sand to glass; already a stiff wind was gusting, and the temperature bared dropping. Sandile stretched themselves on rocks ready to soak in the sun, and two Gible were getting hot under the collar.

A flash of green, white & pink darted away from them, it's hiding spot from the sun crushed by the oblivious squabble, and darted into a cave-like ruined structure. Shaymin sighed; he knew the desert wasn't where he was meant to be. Thirsty, he padded further inside, hoping to find some water to drink.

Well the cave was a little damp, chances are there might be a small stream or pool nearby.

Shaymin finds a pool of water below a stone slab, and drinks from it deeply. "It's nice and cool in here. I wonder why those Gible didn't come this way while fighting?"

Shaymin quickly drank from the water happy to finally have some.

*Drip Drip*

He begin to look around at the carvings on the walls. "Since that strange, strong wind blew me in this direction, maybe there's answers in one of the ruins's rooms. As I look around the room, I can't shake the feeling I'm not alone."

Maybe some Zubats or something like that? Pokemon such as that, tend to like dark and damp caves. Just like this one.

"H-hello?" Looking around the dark cave, backing up quickly before slipping & sliding down a sloping path. "Eeek!" Frightened, he tried to use seed flare to see where he landed, but it fails. Angry chirps echo back and forth from the ceiling as the disturbed Zubats start to swoop down towards the pokemon. Shaymin squeal again and scurry deeper into the ruins, chased.

But suddenly the zubats turn tail and flee. Becoming part of the darkness of rock cavern.

Well that was abnormal...Shaymin thought to himself.

He started to shiver, suddenly realizing where he might be, that this might be a den for a bigger, nastier Pokemon. Those were Zubat, which aren't very strong. If there's a Golbat, or worse, a Crobat. Shaymin wasn't going to be able to defend myself very well. Backing up under a large rock and putting his paws over his eyes. _"I'm hoping if I wait, the bigger Pokemon out there won't notice me and leave...maybe..."_

...

Is it awake? Or out hunting? *gulp*

Poking his nose out and sniffing the air. _"I'm pretty far into the ruins, and this deep down it's so dark I can only see a little bit ahead of my nose. I want to get out of this room quickly, but I don't know which way is out."_ Deciding it was worth risking giving himself away, Shaymin sent an energy ball bouncing across the ground, glowing lightly as it brightens up the area around it before it bursts and fades. _"Not that way"_ Another was shot in a different direction, and it bounces along before colliding with a nearby rock, bursting in a flash of sparks.

There seems to be a opening towards the right. It could possible be the way out,. At least Shaymin hoped so as he walked towards it.

Worried he might wake or attract the attention of whatever the Zubats were afraid of, The small pokemon quickly darts in the direction of the opening, running blindly in the dark. Suddenly, one of his hind feet catches on a bump in the floor, making him tumble head over heels into a little pit near the middle of the room, landing in the middle of something softish and large with a "Plop!"

It took the pokemon a few moments to recover from the tumble which was stopped by the sound of a moan underneath him.

"Ugh..."

 **(Shaymin POV)**

Startled, I shake my head to clear it, taking a look at the somewhat still Pokemon underneath me. " _It blends in perfectly with the darkness-if it weren't for that wispy white...hair?"_ "O-Oh goodness me, I'm sorry!" I stutter "Hey, Hello, I hope you're alright?"

 **(Now back to General POV)**

"What hit me..." It mumbles as it's eyes open reveling turquoise blue eyes that looked around in confusion. Then the pokemon spots Shaymin slowly rising up in a aggressive manner. "Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Oh dear!" Quickly back away "I-I'm Shaymin, a strange, awful wind blew me here and- I'm sorry, I've gotten lost in your ruins, and there were Zubat- I'm dreadfully sorry I landed on you." Lowering his head and look sorry.

"You better be sorry. Such insolence dersves-ack!" The guy cringes and holds his middle with an arm, the other one attempting to support him.

"You're hurt!" Darting back over to the side he was holding- "Let me see, did I land on something aching?" Fear replaced with concern, leaning against him, trying to help taking some of the weight.

"I can handle it...ugh..."

"And I'm a Spinda with balance." (" _You're really hurt..."_ ) "You don't want to hurt me, do you, mister?"

"If your assisting me, not now.."

Looking relived then reluctant for a moment before putting a serious look on his face, trying to look tough. "Okay, Then!" Shaymin back up a few paces then scrunch his face up, concentrating hard. Suddenly the green pokemon's body starts to glow a light blue, brighter and brighter, as separates from me into a glowing spark above my head. "I wish...for my new friend..." Whimpering as the 'healing wish' drains the energy out of him into the spark that is healing wish, before it settles onto other.

Then he faint, exhausted.

"I feel alot better." The dark pokemon looked to the fainted one. "As agreed you shall live."

"Sigh..." Eyelids flutter as he wake up, letting out a large yawn before stumbling a bit as he stand, still groggy.

In front of Shaymin was a pile of blue berries. _"That wasn't there before!"_ His stomach gurgles while looking around for the eerie stranger-no, new friend? But doesn't see the guy. " _And that's not saying much, he's probably a dark type"_ So Shaymin started to munch on some of the juicy fruit.

"Do not eat them all."

"There you are!" Smiling sweetly "Don't worry, it wouldn't be very grateful of me to eat everything you left. Come, I bet you're hungry, too!" Patting the ground next to him.

The dark pokemon floats over and rest on the ground. "The cave residents won't be missing a few berries."

"Oh. Well it's not like they're very nice, and there's still plenty to eat out there. A lot of others seem to be mean and angry lately." Swallowing another berry "What's your name? Are you all alone?"

"My name is Darkri...and alone?" He picks up a berry and munches on it. "Guess I am."

"Oh." Shaymin rested on his haunches while watching the other eat. "We Shaymin are alone most of the time, but we know there's others that we'll see each other soon. I can't imagine being the only Shaymin...Now I have to wait another season to see them. If I ever will again..."

"Why's that?"

"We flew so far...but couldn't find a place to land. Our air forms can travel far & fast before the sun rises, but we've never had trouble finding a spot to spread our flowers before. Our usual areas were either dried up or flooded, and we didn't know why, then got we caught in a storm and were separated.

"I see..."

"No one's sure why." The grass type's voice drops to a whisper "There are severe droughts and deep flooding. Great cracks are opening in the ground. And once-friendly Pokemon now only fight anyone they see. My closest friend thinks...our world is at war with itself..."

"Has this been happening long?"

"That's the strange part. It's been less than a month. No one knows why." Sniffling and shake myself from nose to tail, and try to look brave "But I do!"

Darkri looks to Shaymin, a small hint of anger and possibly worry in his eyes. "And what's that?"

"Well..." Blushing a tiny bit. "I sort of do. I was reading some of the pictures on the walls, and I remembered when opposite Legendaries fight, really bad stuff happens. I just don't have proof, it's not like they'd tell us..."

"Which ones you think it was?"

"The disasters involve earthquakes, and flooding with a lot of salt water." He thought for a moment "I don't know all the tales, but I heard something from one of my other friends about a temple that got robbed by a mysterious thief, before this all started. Something about two special shiny red and blue rocks-no...orbs? Who'd want orbs that badly?"

 _"Red and Blue orbs? Possibly Groudon and Kyogre, the disasters seem to fit as well'_. Darkrai thought to himself. "You never know"

"That's it! I know it! I'm gonna visit that temple! I bet I can even find gracidea flowers on the way!" Grinning, pleased with himself. "I could use company?"

 _"It could prove useful."_ "Alright."

"Yaaay!" Doing a little spin in a circle "Can we go now? If you're feeling better?"

"I do. I'll get us out of here." He held out his hand, allowing Shaymin to jump on . "I'll get us out of here."

"Thank you!"

"You may feel sick."

"Umm...okay...?"

Suddenly there was a strong sensation of falling. The two sink into the shadows only to reappear at the cave's entrance.

"Ooog...Now I'm a Spinda..." Shaymin felt dizzy as can be. "That was amazing! Woo..."

"Let's go."

"North, to Mt. Pyre, it's a volcano. I've never really seen it, but...Thataway!"

"If your sure." Then the two were off! 

* * *

**Review and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

As they travel down a path, Shaymin darted from one side to another, sniffing at the ground and the air, seemingly distracted easily.

"Are your actions helping us at all?"

Shaymin turn around, a seed in his mouth, which was shoved into the grassy spines on his back. "Shaymin spread flowers, seeds blow everywhere, you know. Besides, I'm pretty sure we're right on track! We travel a lot, and we share stories of all the places we've been! I heard one of us even saw the Distortion World!"

 _"Giratina?"_

"It was a big mess. We still tell stories about him, he was really brave! I want to be just like him, he helped save a whole flower garden! Have you ever seen one?"

 _"Giratina's an arrogant prick!"_ "What a garden or Giratina?"

"Both! He helped, anyways. So I want to help Pokemon too." Looking at Darkrai thoughtfully "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Darkrai huffed. "We should keep moving."

"Okay." Sounding doubtful and continue down the path, but pay more attention to moving forward quickly. _"Something's bothering him. I gotta find out what."_ Suddenly the ground starts shaking "Eeeeep!"

Darkrai just floats there with little reaction. "Must be getting close."

Shaymin jumps from crack to crack, until the ground settles. "Wow, that was a big one! You're so lucky, Darkrai! I bet you're right, I can smell the ashes from the mountain."

"Hm...I sense a strong flux of energy, it's likely the legendary we've come to see."

Ashes start to float down from the sky as Shaymin starts to look worried. "Mt. Pyre hasn't erupted in a long time." Realizing something "Those orbs, I remember more now! Groudon! You-you don't think he's going to make Mt. Pyre erupt, do you?"

"It would not surprise me."

"A-alright then, we have to try to find him! The lava will destroy a lot of Pokemon's homes before it flows into the sea!" Running towards the base of the mountain.

Darkrai sighs. What did he care? The pokemon here were probably going to die anyway.

They notice most of the locals have already left. Then Shaymin hears a sob, seeing a frightened Vulpix digging at a caved-in entrance. He help her dig and loosen a rock near the top. As soon as the rock tumbles down, she & her freed pups run off. Then the ground shakes, cracks, and soon Shaymin is running back down, away from lava flowing out of the crack.

"There's nothing that can be done here."

"You're right...if Groudon was here he's gone now. At least it's mostly flowing to the sea..."

"Let's go." Darkrai turns around and starts to float away.

Shaymin takes one more look at the mountain before following. _"Why did Groudon destroy a temple that was half his?"_ "Where?" 

* * *

"Anywhere but here, unless you want to stay."

"No no, somewhere else is fine!" He run ahead past, suddenly eager to put the hot spot behind them.

"You have any other bright ideas?"

"...Maybe if we find the thief, Groudon and...um-Kylo...Kyogre? Yeah. Maybe they'll calm down and agree to restore the balance again...Maybe...?" He looked down, depressed.

Darkrai looks at Shaymin. "What?"

"I...I haven't heard the tales in a long time...but Kyogre controls the sea, while Groudon controls the land...our world needs both...but now they're fighting..." Voice drops to a whisper "And we're loosing everything..."

"Nothing new.."

"Why...Why don't you care? You never seem to care about anything!"

"If a crisis is prevented another will just take it's place."

"I guess...I shouldn't have expected more from a Dark type..." Shaymin rubbed away a tear and look at him firmly "Haven't you ever had something worth fighting for?"

"If you known what I've done and who I was, you would wish otherwise."

"Now why would you say a silly thing like that?"

"I am the Legendary of Nightmares"

"So? Even nightmares matter." He smiled. "My kind only spread flowers."

" _ **FOOL!**_ " Darkrai's eyes glowed in anger. "You should be cowering in fear by just my name alone! I nearly stopped all of time before I was defeated. " _ **I'm the villain!"**_

"You came with me, didn't you?"

"I was using you! Why are you so blind?!"

"Using me...for what?" He stop smiling.

"You were willing to help me. And maybe I could of used you for something else after we came here."

"You could've done the same by keeping me in that cave. I think you're more than you think you are." Smirking, then turn and start walking "I helped you, you helped me. That's what friends do."

"Friends?"

"Friends are something special. They can't be bought or sold, only found or earned. Sometimes they see something in you that you never knew, and can make you better a Pokemon or even stronger. They work as a team." Stopping to look back and smiles "I found you. Do you get it?"

Darkrai just felt confused. "I'm a villain, the only good I'm for is bringing fear and despair..."

"Then that's easy. Bring it to the Pokemon that deserve it. Help me find the Pokemon that robbed Groudon and Kyogre's temple."

The Nightmare Lord really didn't know what to say, so he just followed quietly.

Shaymin trot along purposely, lost in thought- _"Where could someone take the orbs from the temple? Maybe the thief has something to gain from those two fighting?"_

Nearby the tall grass begins to rustle. What could it possible be?

Suddenly Shaymin squeaks and ducks back as a Scyther's claw sweeps over his head, hitting the ground in front of him. It leaps out of the grass, followed by several others, intent on finishing their attack.

"Back off."

The Scythers continue to attack, and Shaymin positioned to fight back. A couple of them hear Darkrai's words, and aggressively lunge for him, strangely oblivious to anything but attacking...

"Pest" Darkrai's eyes glowed. "Dark Void" (it makes all go to sleep)

"That was great! More and more Pokemon are acting this way, it's like they've gone crazy." Shaymin exclaimed.

"For a reason I do not know."

"I guess it's the disasters, some don't handle those well. We passed a flooded field awhile back. Maybe that was their home. We could all loose our homes we can't find those orbs." As Darkrai and Shaymin continue along, a shadowy figure watches before scurrying off.

The two keep going till a village was see-able in the distance.

"Look! I bet the Pokemon there might know something, there might even be a rescue guild post there we can ask!" Excited, Shaymin picked up speed. After takes a moment or two to realize his companion hadn't moved to follow him. That a certain shadow isn't floating next to his anymore "Darkrai...? What's wrong?"

"I can't go there with you."

"Why c- OH." He look down awkwardly. "What you did in the past. You're worried you won't be welcome, aren't you?"

"I know I won't."

"I see..." Thinking for a moment."Okay. I'll go see what I can find out. Then I'll meet you back here?"

"Yes."

"Alright"

"Cheerful little clown, isn't he?" A Haunter appears behind Darkrai, grinning.

"What do you want trickster?" Not even glancing the new arrival.

It chuckles. "Not much, just wondering why you're traveling with such a useless little weakling." Chuckling again, as if highly amused.

"They had helped me."

Now it giggles more sinisterly. "I'm suuuure! Nothing comes for free these days, but I'm sure you don't have any debts to pay..." The Haunter says as it vanishes and quickly leaves.

 _"I don't have any debts?"_ The legendary blinks. _"What does that mean?"_

After awhile, Shaymin returns with a couple of apples balanced on his back. "We've been traveling awhile, so I traded some seeds at the Kecleon store for some lunch. But then someone told them you were traveling with me and they want us to move on when we're done." He say, biting into one of the apples.

 _"How does someone know about us? We've not come across others so far."_ Unless it was that Haunter he thought to himself.

"I don't know. But they were glad to see me at the rescue outpost. They want me to come back after these disasters end so my friends will know what areas need restoring." ***Munch~gulp*** "Aren't you hungry?" A apple was pushed over to him.

"Guess so."

 ***Munch~gulp***

"The rescue teams are really busy right now, between the stolen orbs, the missing odd keystone, and the dungeons that've opened up from the quakes"

 _"Hm..."_ Darkrai thought to himself. "And you want to help?"

"Uh-huh. Most of the teams are down helping in the mystery dungeons. And being a legendary, I don't need a team or badge to investigate." ***Munch~gulp*** "What's an odd keystone? That's a tale I haven't heard yet. See? I got this at the rescue post, the odd keystone dissapeared from hallowed tower about a month before the orbs were stolen." Unrolling the rolled paper that had been carried along with the apples; it's a wanted poster with a picture of a Pokemon with a swirling body and a jagged mouth "No one knows where Spiritomb is, but all the teams are on alert to keep an eye out. Do you know anything about him, Darkrai?"

"Just rumors."

"Like what? He must've done something pretty bad to be so wanted by the authorities." He frowned at the poster.

Darkrai shurgs. "Yes"

"Hmm. _He doesn't say much_. Know any good spots a ghost/dark type would want to hide when not wanting to be found?"

"Towers or Caves are common. There's isn't many that are legendary or near legendary either."

"Errm...well, the teams hoping for the reward have been looking for him far and wide...Wait!" Shaymin tapped the map near a dot representing Hallowed Tower. "What if he stayed near here, hoping searchers would think he fled? A long mystery dungeon opened up here because of the quakes, maybe he's hiding in there?"

"Possibly."

"Alright then!" Shaymin leaps to his paws with determination "Let's go!"

"If we come across anyone I want to know if I can hide in your shadow."

"But-oh, okay...? It's really small, though..."

"It would have to do.." He sighs, knowing what the Shaymin said was true.

"If we come across anyone you want to hide from, I'll move past them quickly. I've got your back. When we reach the forest near the tower, there'll be better shadows, I'm sure!"

"..." Darkrai looks to the ground. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shaymin looked back as they started walking. "I'm the gratitude Pokemon. You can always trust a Shaymin."


End file.
